A Time and A Place
by siriusly klutzy
Summary: Being a teenager now, Ginny will be facing many things that everyone has to go through. Overprotective brothers, crushes, the occasional Quidditch match, and of course, school. Join her and her way through her third year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This is of Ginny's third year. All the crazy thoughts going through her head because, hey, she's thirteen.

**Disclaimer:** I _wish _I owned everything… but I don't. Sigh.

**A/n: **This is my Ginny story! Woo! But, we've all got to thank **Renee**. She's the one who chose the character and all of that. Well, I had a hard time choosing everything. I hate multiple-choice stuff. So! Go Renee!

A Time and a Place 

Hello there. I'm Ginerva Marie Weasley. But, if I ever hear you call me that you'll be rushed to St. Mungos because I would have fired a bat bogey hex at you. Not only that but I probably would have punched you. Not that I'm a violent person. I'm nice once you get to know me. But daunt my family and I'll knock you out of your socks. You can say what you want about me because I'll just throw something right back in your face. But, insult my family and you're in for it big time, buddy.

I'm your average Weasley. Well, not that average seeing as I don't eat fifteen meals a day and I'm not that tall. But I've got the light skin, the freckles, and the trademark Weasley hair. But, from Bill all the way down through Ron, and even before, my family has consisted of all Weasley men. And I'm the first girl in generations! Mum called me a miracle. Ron called me a nuisance. Did I mention I'm taking after Fred and George? I've mastered their mischievous grin and everything.

My weakness? Well, that's easy. My only weakness would be gnomes. I can handle everything else. But gnomes scare me.

"GINNY!" That was Mum calling. "I need you to come try on this dress!"

I groaned. I love my mum and all but sometimes she needs to get Ron to do this kind of stuff. I mean, I'm sure mum would _love _some mother son bonding time with her youngest son.

"Can't Ron do it?" I called back, hoping that she'd say yes. But, the chances that this would happen were none to negative none.

"Ginerva Weasley! Get down here this _instant_!"

I groaned again. Seriously, can't I just have a break? I helped her with cleaning the oven yesterday. "Coming Mum!"

Welcome to my life.

DAD GOT TICKETS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! DAD GOT TICKETS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!

Mum told me after I put on the dress. So, instead of running around the house in jeans like I normally would have, I ran around in the pink, frilly, poofy dress that she made me wear. I think it's for a friend's daughter. Who would _wear _this?

Anyway. Oh, how I love my dad's connections with the Ministry. We get to go see Bulgaria against Ireland. GO IRISH!

And guess what? Harry's coming! And Hermione, of course. And they're staying until school starts. This summer is going to be the best summer there is.

Harry's here! Dad, Ron, and the twins went to pick him up. Apparently they got stuck in the fireplace when they got there. The bloody muggles had it boarded up. They were using one that ran on ekeltricty.

"Fred? George? What's so funny?" I asked once they got back.

Mum and me were sitting in the kitchen. Mum was chopping potatoes for tonight's dinner and I was sitting there, thinking about going out to the pond. Or maybe I'll go nicking one of the twins' brooms and playing Quidditch. Eh, I'm not sure yet.

"He… and the tongue… and the ahhh!" Fred said, gasping for breath. Now, I don't know if you know this but I like to know what's going on.

Mum turned around in a flash, danger in her eyes. Oh oh, Fred and George are in for it now!

"What did you do?" she growled. This is normally when I'd walk out of the room… but I have to wait for Harry! And the others of course.

Now, I know what you're thinking. But I'm over Harry. It was just a silly little crush in my first year. You know what I'm talking about….

'Oh my! He's rich! And famous! And adorable!'

When really, I didn't know that much about him at all, except his past and

that's not what's happening right now.

I'm in my room. Oh _man _that was humiliating. I don't want to think about it…

Okay, so I was sitting there waiting for Harry and Ron to get back when all of a sudden the black haired beauty…whoa. What just came out of my mouth? Head…? Oh dear. Bad Ginny. Anyway, _Harry _fell out of the fireplace, his trunk a few feet ahead.

Ron came out a few seconds behind him and Mum came bustling over like she normally does when a dark haired boy with glasses and a lightening bolt scar falls out of our fireplace. She quickly helped him up and offered him just about everything in the house. Yup, that's my mum.

Did I mention that I was still in that horrid pink dress? Because I was. And Harry and Ron just started at me.

"What the bloody he- what are you looking at?" I asked, forgetting that Mum was in the room. She'd go _ballistic _if she heard me say bloody hell. Which isn't exactly fair now that I think about it because Ron says it all the time. Bloody boys.

"Well, it's not that pink poof you're wearing if that's what you think," Ron stated, his hand over his mouth trying to hide the smirk.

And I looked down in horror, because, like I said before, I'd forgotten that I had this bloody nuisance on. I turned the famous Weasley red and it was hard to distinguish the red face from the red hair.

"Mum… she… sew… friend… AH!" I screamed. It's not my fault that having brothers was a difficult task. _You _try having six older siblings, who just happen to be all boys. It's confusing! And chaotic!

Boys will be boys my arse.

So, instead of doing the maturing which would have been to shout my head off and attack Ron with the giant spoon which currently resided on the table next to me, I decided to be immature and huff right up to my room.

But, and I'm beginning to think my life and house hates me, the bloody chair jumped out of nowhere. Well, not out of nowhere seeing as somehow Dad decided to join us and sit down, but he was pulling the chair out. The chair just _happened _to want to go right in front of me. So, instead of making my dramatic leave, I tripped.

Yes, I, Ginny Weasley, tripped over the bloody wooden chair. And I used to like those chairs. But now I have the urge to burn them. That can't be healthy… can it?

Well, the pink poof, it being all layered, expanded. I swear, if I jumped off a cliff in this thing it'd serve as a parachute. But, the inter-most layer stayed down (thank Merlin!) but the top layers decided "Hey. Let's go on Ginny's head. YAAAYY!" So, they did.

And because the freakish dress has a mind of its own, it turned me into a pink poof ball.

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you alright?" I heard my mum call from miles away. Okay, not miles, maybe like feet.

And, of course, in the background I could hear Harry and Ron laughing their precious little heads off. Even if they're not that precious. Because they're not. They're insufferable gits is what they are.

"When's Hermione coming?" I moaned from under the fabric. So what if I was completely off subject.

"Ginny dear, did you hit you head?" Mum asked, trying to entangle me from the mass of pink.

"No, Mum, the chair got in my way," I said, pouting. Not that anyone could see me of course.

"Oh, Harry dear, would you mind getting the scissors for me off of the table," Mum said to Harry. Are they going to cut me out of here? Oh what a great way to start my summer. Sigh.

I could hear Harry walk over to the table, and vaguely see the outline of him. I heard a few more steps and then a couple of snips.

I'm just glad I left on my shorts and T-shirt. Otherwise I would have been embarrassed. Now that I wasn't to begin with.

"Mum," I said, standing up, finally free of the Pink Thing.

"What Ginny?" Mum said with a sigh, picking up the remains of the now dead dress.

"When's Hermione coming?" I asked, looking at her with the puppy eyes.

"Harry and Ron are going to get her tomorrow," Mum said distractedly.

"Can I go?" I asked hopefully. Even though it just started, this summer has been boring and embarrassing at the same time. It was emboring.

"Ask your brother, dear," Mum said.

"But Muuuumm," I whined.

"Ginerva!"

Ouch, full name. I'd better just go.

"Bye Mum!"

And I ran out of the kitchen.

And I attempted to run up the stairs, but, like my life and my house, my feet also hate me causing me to trip over the same stair… twice. Bloody stairs.

I ran into Ron's room and opened his door. Harry and him were talking in hushed conversations and immediately shut up when I entered.

"Can I come with you guys to get Hermione tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. If not, I might have to help Mum clean out the attic or something. And once the ghoul up there tried to hit on me. It was really bizarre.

"No," Ron said dully. Hm, talk about fairness.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Ron! I'd let you come with me!" I begged. So what if I've been reduced to begging. That's not the Weasley way.

He raised an eyebrow at me and turned back to Harry, who was giving me a sad look. Great, Harry thinks I'm pathetic.

­

Somehow I managed to trick Ron into letting me go. Okay, so I asked him when he was asleep. But being conniving is another Weasley thing. I learned that one from the twins. They teach me so well.

"Ginny!" Speak of the devils. George is calling me at the moment.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

Hey, they teach me well but they ask for too many favors. Trust me.

"Come here!"

"What for?"

"We need you for a minute!"

"For what?"

"Just come here!"

"I don't want to!"

"Do it anyway!" Oh Merlin. Fred joined in.

"No!"

"Ginny!" That would have been both of them. I don't get why they talk in union. Normally they hate it.

I grumbled and walked up to their room.

"And what did you want?" I asked the, crossing my arms with a menacing look.

They looked at me funny then held out a small pill shaped candy.

"Eat this," George said with a grin.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

Yeah, like I'm going to trust the _twins_.

"Because! It's good candy!" Fred prompted. Yeah, like I'm taking candy from Fred. That's like telling Snape that you love him.

"And you did what to it?" I asked suspiciously, taking the candy.

"Nothing," the two said innocently. A little _two _innocently if you ask me, but innocently all the same.

I went against my brain and took the small little candy. After putting it in my mouth, my nose started to itch.

I started rubbing my nose. This can't be good. What the hell did these two dunderheads give me?

Fred and George were writing down what I was doing. I look at them, still rubbing my nose as bloody started pouring out. I have no idea what the hell they just gave me. Great, now I'm going to die.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my face was going wicked, wicked pale. This can't be good. I'm going to kill the twins.

"George," Fred said, turning to George.

"Hm?"

"How do we make it stop?"

I looked up at the two in horror. Does that mean that can't stop it?

"Well she eats the other end, doesn't she?" George said with a shrug.

"We didn't make the other end yet you git!" Fred shouted.

I almost passed out right here and now. What do they _mean _they don't have the other end? I'm going to die. The only Weasley girl in generations...and her brothers killed her. Great, just great. She died an experiment for a piece of candy. Mum's not going to be too happy.

"Well that do we do?" George asked, pulling me over to the chair, as blood _still _poured out of my poor nose. If I live through this I'm going to kick them soooooooo hard!

"Um… we could use magic," Fred offered.

"Underage," I managed to sputter out. "Get Mum. I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die! And we're not getting Mum," George said, giving me a cloth to put up to my nose.

I looked across the room. There were now bloodstains on the floor. Mum's not going to be too happy. But even more so, what am I going to do about this non-stop bleeding? It's driving me crazy!

"Guys, this kind of needs to stop before I die!" I said softly, trying to sound threatening. Yeah, it wasn't working. Damn you stubborn twins.

Fred ran to the other side of the room and pulled out a little bottle filled with a pale yellow potion. He tossed it to George, who grinned and handed it to me. "Drink this," he said.

Last time I took something from the twins, I ended up with a bloody nose and that was about three minutes ago. Do they honestly think that I'm going to trust them again?

I drank the bottle. It tasted like peppers. That _wasn't _quite what I was expecting. But the bleeding stopped, nonetheless, and I removed the once white and is now red cloth from my nose. My face had a lot of blood on it, but nothing that I couldn't get off and the twins would just have to scrub the floors.

"What _was _that?" I asked, grabbing the wet cloth that George gave me after about a minute.

"An Anti-Bleeding Potion," Fred supplied, getting another cloth and wiping up the floor.

"Oh," I responded dully.

I walked out of my room and ran into Harry. I must have looked really pale because he sort of got freaked out.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" he asked, looking at my face.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused. I mean, yeah, I just had a huge bloody nose… but I cleaned up all the blood!

"You're wicked pale!"

"Oh, well, uh, that happens at um… four fifty two in the evening. I get pale," I said, quickly looking at the clock and making up a lie.

And that was a pretty pathetic lie, if I do say so myself.

"Does it now?" Harry asked with mock interest. I feel like I'm being made fun of….

"Well, only when the moon is… um full and there's a … Fred and George gave me a candy making my nose bleed uncontrollably," I sighed, giving in.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked, putting out his hands.

"No?"

"Are you alright?" he asked. This boy is _full _of questions.

"Well, seeing as I just almost bled to death…. Yeah, I'm fine," I said, turning around, my face gong red.

"How much blood did you loose?" Harry asked, sounding concerned. Aw, he's happy I didn't die! Do you think that's a sign?

No! Bad Ginny! You should not be thinking about that! You're over him, remember? Remember the 'little sister' thing? Remember that?

Okay, so I don't remember that but its true. Harry will never think of me as more then his best friends little sister.

Life is so confusing… and I'm only fourteen. What's it going to be like once I'm Mum's age? Oy.

­­

You'll never guess where I am right now! Just try! Guess. I'm on my way up to the hill to find the port key to take me and the family (and Harry and Hermione of course) to the Quidditch World cup! Isn't that awesome?

I could bounce with joy. Oh wait. I am.

"Alright, kids?" Dad called from the front of the line.

We looked up at him all sweaty and gross. It's not our fault it's July already! Nor is it our fault that they decided to put the World Cup in July. Bloody Ministry.

"Yeah, Dad, we're fine," George called up to Dad. Always the responsible one, that George.

Ha! Who am I kidding? At the time he yelled that, he was holding a spider and trying to get it to bite Ron to see what would happen if he got poisoned.

About a mile or so later, we stopped in front of this big oak tree to rest.

"Are any of you hungry?" Dad asked. "Your mother packed sandwiches.

Sandwiches. Yum.

"I'll take one, Dad!" I called up to him. He smiled and pulled open the brown bag and tossed me a sandwich wrapped in tin foil.

Sweet! Peanut butter and Jelly! It just doesn't get much better then this. The others got their sandwiches too. I don't really care what kind they got… but they insisted on telling me.

"Hey, Gin, what'd you get?" Ron asked, looking from my sandwich to his.

"Uh, PB and J. Why?" I asked, looking at his.

"I got corned beef. Want to trade?" he asked,

Psh. Like I'm going to trade the ultimate powers of PB and J for corned beef.

"Psh, no," I said to Ron, who frowned. Ha, this is what PB and J does to you. It takes over your mind and forces you to be cruel to your family. Sweet.

"Please, Gin?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"DAD! RON'S HARASSING ME AGAIN!"

Ron's ears went red as Dad looked over to us. "Ron, stop tormenting your sister."

"She started it!" Ron yelled up to my dad.

I gasped. "I did _not_!" I shouted to my dad.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Dad! Ron is harassing me **again**!"

Ron gaped at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I could hear Harry and Hermione laughing behind their sandwiches. I threw them a grin and they laughed a little more. The joys of making people happy.

"Hello there, Arthur!" came an unfamiliar voice from behind a big oak tree.

Dad spun around, as did the twins.

"Amos!" Dad shouted. Oh yeah, real descriptive Dad because I really know… "This is Amos Diggory everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Oh. That clears it up then

Wait. Diggory? As in Cedric?

A tall figure fell from the tree. Well, jumped. Hermione screamed, probably thinking that it was weird monkey thing and the twins glared as I sat there like … what's going on and Ron and Harry were confused.

"My son, Cedric," Mr. Diggory said to my dad, motioning for Cedric to walk forward. He shook hands with my dad.

"Boys, you know Cedric, right?" Dad asked Fred and George.

"Hi," Cedric said, putting a hand in the air to everyone.

We all said our hellos, except for the twins who merely nodded. You see, Cedric was the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and they had not quite forgiven him for beating Gryffindor in the match last year. I don't blame them. Not to mention, Cedric was gorgeous so that plays a factor, too.

Dad and Diggory started talking. Then Diggory went crazy at the mention of Harry's name. And he goes bragging about his son too. Such a nice man. Gah.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," Diggory said. "Told us all about playing against you last year… I said to him, I said – Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will…. _You beat Harry Potter._"

We all gave Mr. Diggory a glare and Cedric muttered as he said, "Dad, it was an accident. Harry fell off his broom because of the dementors."

"But _you _didn't fall off, did you?" Amos asked.

I wonder if anyone else has the urge to hit this guy. And poor Cedric, having a father who all he does is boast. It'd get on my nerves. That's what my brother's are for, I 'spose.

"But in the end, the best man one," Mr. Diggory said, clapping his son on the back. "I think Harry would say the same, wouldn't you—"

"Well I think it's almost time," Dad said, interrupting Mr. Diggory's boasting streak. Go Dad!

Seriously though. That man was getting on my nerves.

"Do you know if we're waiting for anyone?" Dad asked.

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week and the Fawketts couldn't get tickets," Amos said, looking at his watch.

"Hermione," I said, looking at my bushy haired friend.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as soon as we all managed to get our bags in a nice circle so that we all had room to touch the smelly old boot.

"Ready for—AH!" Hermione screamed.

Apparently she wasn't ready for it. Whoa, I'm getting dizzy. Stupid portkey. They really need to think of a better way to do this. Maybe side-along apparation.

We all landed smack on the ground in one huge heap. Well, not all of us. Just Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and me. Most of us did. But Dad, Amos, and Cedric landed gracefully a few feet over.

Show-offs.

"Dad, where's our campsite?" I asked after George helped me up.

George hushed me seeing as Dad was talking to someone named Basil.

"About a quarter of a mile over thata way, the first field you see, Arthur" the man said.

Dad thanked him and we all started walking to our campsite.

**A/n: **That seemed like a pretty good place to stop. Well? How was the first chapter? How's the plot going? I think it'll mostly be about Ginny's third year at Hogwarts. But, let me know what you think. Review! Because who doesn't love reviews, right?

-Snuffles


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing. But if I did… that'd be awesome. Anyway you've waited long enough, here's the story! A Time and A Place 

We walked through mist for about twenty minutes. No one said anything so it was really awkward. Have I mentioned that I don't dig the whole awkward thing? Or the silence thing. It just annoy me.

"Dad, psst, Dad!" I whispered, bumping past the twins up to my Dad.

"What, Ginny?" Dad asked, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. Ew. Dad sweat. That's not pleasing.

"How much longer?" I asked. Couldn't we have flown?

Muggles. Damn them.

"About ten minutes, now," Dad said, still smiling. How is that man still smiling? It's like a disease!

So when we finally got to the camp (this dinky little sheet over a couple of twigs… or that's what it looked like) we all just looked at it and Dad made some comment about someone he works with who let us borrow it.

Now, I know the tent is magical and all but still, when you walk in it for the first time and you see this big … spacious room with more rooms, you're just kind of like… whoa.

So Hermione and me walked around for a bit, looking at everything. It was bloody awesome! There was a dining room, and like three bedrooms, and a bathroom. All under one sheet. Who would have thought?

­

I was walking through the rooms just pushing the sheets in front of them up) to see what everyone was doing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking in hushed voices, Charlie was trying to fix a whole in the wall of his bathroom, and Percy was reading some book (_A Prat's Guide to Success_). Just kidding about the name, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Anyway, I pushed aside the twins sheet and was slightly confused with what I saw.

"Hey guys, what's with the war paint?" I asked, walking up to the twins. They had these buckets of paint, green, white, and orange.

"What does it look like?" George asked, taking a few paintbrushes out from their backpacks. I have a feeling that they're doing something that involves paint. I don't know what, but I just do. It's like Weasley instinct.

I hope you know that I was just kidding. I'm not that dumb.

"It seems that you're doing something that involves pain," I said, scratching my chin.

"It seems that you are correct, my dearest little sister," Fred said, lazily draping an arm around my shoulders. I shoved his arm off. Brothers, sheesh.

"Oy! Fred, come here!" George said, pulling Fred's sleeve. "What do you want?"

"Give me half of a green face and half of a red face," Fred said thoughtfully, smiling. I laughed. He'll look like the Irish flag. GO IRISH!

George pulled out one paintbrush and dipped it in the green pain. He began painting my brothers face. I want my face painted!

"Done," George said proudly, crossing his arms and admiring his work. I laughed. He's such a dork. Fred looked in the mirror and smiled.

"You're up," Fred said. After about five minutes, Fred moved out of the way and I saw George. He looked very comical.

His face was in a pattern if green, white, and orange painted horizontal lines going from his forehead to his neck.

"George, you look like a flag!" I said, pointing and laughing.

"Well, your turn now, Ginny," George said evilly.

Merlin, they're going to kill me. But it should be interesting. I'll just wait until school to give them the _ultimate _bat bogey hex.

They two sat me down. I don't trust them. Who would trust the twins with paint? I think I'm going to die…

"Finished," the two said in union. Oh dear. Union. This can't be good. This can't be good at _all. _

I bounced out of the stool that they sat me down in and ran to the closest mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection. Honestly, I wasn't horrified. I was shocked that the twins have such good creative skills. On one side of my face, they painted a little leprechaun and charmed him to do a little jig thing. On the other side was a shamrock. The only thing I didn't like was my orange nose. I looked like a clown… and clowns scare me.

"Ginny! What happened to your face!" Ron walked in the room and screamed just as I was about to scream, "YOU GUYS ARE _BRILLIIANT_!" But I never got the chance because, like I said before, Ron barged in.

"I'm celebrating the World Cup," I said in a dignified voice.

"Why's your nose orange?" he asked rudely. Well, he said it in this weird tone but I don't know how to describe it. Prat-like maybe?

"Because your brothers are idiots," I said with a grin.

"You look like a lifeguard!" Ron shouted. I'm surprised he even knew what a lifeguard was!

"So?"

He's such an idiot. Lifeguards are cool!

He walked out of the room. Points for Ginny!

Ginny: 1 Ron: 0 

I'm skilled like that.

"What's going on in here?" came Hermione's voice. She pulled open the curtain and gasped when she saw my face. I think it was the dancing leprechaun that got her. It was amusing actually. "What's on you're face?"

"A leprechaun whom I am now calling Steve," I said. I've got to stop naming random dancing leprechauns. Not that I do it often… but still.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Great, now Harry's here. How many people want to intrude on my awesome face?

"What's with all the noise?"

Sheesh. Charlie too? I must be very popular!

"Ginny, get that crap off of your face!" Percy. Argh. Percy's … a Percy head! He annoys me. A lot. And the rest of our family.

"Why's everyone crowding in here?" George asked. I don't blame him. There were eight of us all crowded in a tiny room. I meant, I know it's roomier then it looks from the outside, but guys, there's not that much room in here to fit eight people in one room. Sheesh.

"AH!" Ron yelled. He's such a baby. It's only face paint.

"Ron what's wrong?" I asked, turning around (which was harder then it seemed) and looking at him.

"S-S-spider," Ron muttered, pointing to a spot above my head.

I looked up and there it was. A humongous, galleon sized spider hanging above my head. That's not a pleasant thing to have hanging above you're head. It's actually quite scary. See, I witnessed the Ron/Spider incident. It was _not _pretty.

I took of my shoe and started swinging at it but, unlike all of my brothers, I received the shortness gene from my mother. Mum's pretty short too, so it was like… a definite that I'm not going to grow any more… so it pretty much sucks. So, me being short, I couldn't reach the spider and all of them started laughing at me. Even _Percy_! He's supposed to be the mature, not laughing at his sister brother!

Charlie took my shoe, afraid that I might hurt myself, and dropped it. Then, he took the spider and dropped it through a hole in the curtain. I saw it land about five feel ahead of us on the floor.

I hid behind Ron… who attempted to hide behind me… who attempted to hide behind him until Percy called us childish, walking away, and stepping on the spider. He killed it! The jerk!

We're walking to the world cup. It's so exciting! I heard some Russian wizards talking. I wasn't quite so sure what they were saying, though. But it was really awesome to hear!

Dean Thomas is up a few feet ahead of us, with Seamus Finnegan. They looked back at us and jogged over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I feel unwanted to talk to. But then I saw this witch and wizard. They looked American. Their accent was brilliant! But I ignored them and just kept walking until I saw Parvati and Lavender.

Shiver.

They tried their best to dress as muggles. But it was amusing to see them attempt to dress up like muggles though. It seems that Lavender became fascinated with jeans. She's wearing like three pairs after all. But I have no idea how she fit into all of them. They might have been guys jeans… but I just don't know.

Anyway, we finally reached the stadium. I was in aw. It was huge. I could smell the Irish air. YEAH-IRISH AIR!

We walked up to our box seats (YEAH MINISTRY CONNECTIONS!) with an unpleasant encounter with Draco Malfoy on the way up. But no one likes him. Really, they don't. I've heard the rumors. It's all true.

After a few minutes of waiting (and Ron becoming a little too amused with his Omnioculars) the game was finally about to start. This is just too bloody awesome for words!

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" said Ludo Bagman, enhancing his voice. "And now… without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

"I wonder what they've brought," Dad said, trying to get a better view of the field. I don't know how it could get much better seeing as we've got some of the best seats here…. "Aaah. Veela."

They. Brought. Veela. In case you were wondering, Veela are like… human love potions who dazzle every man they pass.

The veela did their little dance. Harry and Ron became mesmerized. Stupid veela. Darn you Bulgarians! Darn you and your perfect women! No, no of course I'm not jealous of their silver hair, slim bodies, and great complexion. Of course not.

But then came the Irish. What they brought was much better. But then again, it's the Irish o I wasn't expecting anything less. Anyway, the Irish. They've got leprechauns!

"Woo! YEAH IRELAND!" I yelled, holding up my Irish flag. You've got to support the team!

The players, especially Moran who was my favorite by the way, were doing these spectacular tricks.

The leprechauns were tossing gold. Leprechaun cold though, so it's bound to disappear some time… but it's gold all the same. I scooped some up and put it in my pocket. Hey, it's nice to feel rich for a little while.

"Let the game begin!" Bagman shouted, shooting a little golden snitch from his wand. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levskie! Moran!"

Okay… so yeah, watching the game is _sooo _much better then listening to it! Because… when you listen to it… then the voice doesn't go as fast as the players do so you're just kind of like… what?

The home was brilliant! Moran scored. He scored a lot actually. It was awesome. Ireland won… but Krum caught the snitch (the twins won their bet!). But Ireland still won! Ron's being a sore loser. Fred and George are pleased though. They're wearing the Irish flags on their backs like capes and they're doing a little jig around our tent. It's rather amusing actually. Everyone else thinks so… except for Ron… but like I said before. He's a sore loser.

"He's more than a Quidditch player! He's an artist!" Ron growled. We laughed at him. It was hard not to.

"I think you're in love, Ron," I said with a laugh. We laughed more and Harry and the twins started singing this love song causing Ron to go red in the ears.

After a few more minutes of Make Fun of Ron Time, we heard loud bangs and screams. I but it was the drunken Irish having a party for winning or something like that. I wouldn't doubt it actually.

"Merlin, sounds like the Irish are celebrating," said George with a mischievous grin, nudging Fred in the side. I wouldn't be too surprised if they went out and get a little Fire Whiskey happy. It'd be the Irish blood in them.

"That's not the Irish," Dad said. He ran in here looking horrified. What does he mean it's not the Irish? Of course it's the Irish! The Bulgarians would be sulking, no doubt, not celebrating! "Kids, we need to get out of here. Go to the forest!"

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked as he pushed us through the front flap of the tent.

He ignored me and said, "Fred, George. Ginny is your responsibility. Take her to the forest."

"Right," George said, grabbing one arm as Fred took the other.

WHAT'S GOING ON?

"But Dad, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later. GO!" he shouted. "I've got to help the ministry."

The twins started pulling me into the mass of screaming people. Tents were blowing up three feet away from us and stray people were just barely making it out. There was a little girl running around, crying for her dad.

"What's going on?" I screamed, trying to make my voice heard about all of this noise.

"Just move, Ginny," Fred said grimly. I've never heard him sound that serious before. "We've got to get to the forest!"

"Oh, my God!" we heard some lady scream. I'm a curious girl. I couldn't help but look. So, depending on the twins to lead the way, I turned my head. And then I gasped. You would have too.

Behind us was a row of deatheaters. You know, You-know-who's followers? Yeah, well they had the muggle family levitating around and upside down! Muggle Torment is horrible!

"Ginny, turn around and run!" George yelled. I looked up at him, truly scared. Not to mention he had green paint smeared all over his face and the flames made him look insane.

"What's going on?" I shouted, my voice quivering. I was really very close to tears.

"I don't know! Just get a move on or we'll be next!" Fred said, pulling my wrists as we avoided an exploding tent. He's so good at making his sister feel like she's going to live through this thing. Yeah, that was sarcasm there.

So, we sprinted through the masses of people. When we finally reached the forest, it was, if possible, more chaotic than it was with the exploding tents and screaming people. In here, all of the witches and wizards that could had their wands lit. So it wasn't as dark as it could have been. But it was still weird because the occasional drunks would pop out from behind a tree, someone would stun them and then we'd walk away from said tree.

"Now what?" I asked as I latched myself onto Fred's arm. There's no way I'm getting lost in this pass of people.

George looked grim. "Now, we have to find our way back to the portkey."

Great. We have to go find some old boot. This should be easy. Once again, note the sarcasm.

"Excuse me, Sir, have you seen an old boot anywhere around here?" I asked a disgruntled looking man. He shooed me off, muttering something about beggars. Great. I look like a hobo.

"Ginny, don't talk to strangers!" Fred said, looking down at me.

"I was asking where our boot was, thank you very much," I said in a dignified voice.

"Well, he could be one of them, so keep the boot hunting to us," George butted in. Sheesh. I was only trying to kelp!

"Fred? George?" someone called from behind a nearby tree. They whipped around (taking me along with them of course) and took out their wands. The twins shoved me behind them for my "safety."

"Who are you?" Fred shouted.

Along with that, George shouted, "SHOW YOURSELF!" Well, he more like growled it.

A tall figure stepped out from behind the tree. Has want was out and pointing at us. Boy do I feel safe.

"Lumos," I head George mutter. Eh, a little underage magic shouldn't do any harm, right? Right.

"It's Lee!" the person (hereby known as Lee Jordan… or just Lee… or just Jordan if you're mad at him) shouted, lowering his wand. The twins followed the suit.

"Merlin, Jordan, You just scared the crap out of us!" Fred shouted, walking towards his friend from school.

"Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to, honest!" Lee said with a laugh. It's amazing how much one can laugh when there are murderers on the loose. Eh, at least I'll die with a smile.

"It's alright," Fred said. "What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?" He's got a point. Lee would be an easy target. Especially behind that tree?

"My mum and dad are helping the ministry. They told me to go to the forest and look for people I know to keep safe," Lee explained.

"Annnd?" George asked.

"You were the first person, well, people, I saw," Lee said with a grin. Poor Lee. The only ones that could save his life would have been my brothers. He would have been a goner for sure.

I laughed, and, still being behind the twins, it wounded like a random, coming out of no where, laugh.

"What was that?" Lee asked in shock, looking around all alert and what not.

We laughed at him. "_That_," I said, still laughing, "would have been me." I popped out from behind Fred and George and Lee sighed, looking relived that it was just me and not some crazy hobo. Oh wait, apparently I look like a hobo. Anyway….

"Oh, hello Ginny." Lee said to me with a faint smile. "I didn't see you there."

No duh. "Obviously," I said lowly. Whoops. That _wasn't _supposed to leave my head. Oh, dragon dung! I've got to learn to control what think so that when I say it… it will be controlled….

Three pairs of eyebrows were raised at me.

"What? I've lived with you guys all of my life! How can you expect me to _not _say something that's somewhat of a come back?" I asked in disbelief.

"She's got a point you know," Lee said with a smile. The twins laughed. Well, at least I'm off the hook… for now that is.

"So what's happening… you know… out there?" I asked nervously. Every other time I tried to get this question answered, I ended up with a 'Shut up Ginny!' or a 'Be quiet or we're next!' or a 'PORTKEY PORTKEY PORTKEY!' and I'm really not in the mood for another one of those.

"Death eaters," Lee said grimly.

"Well I know _that!" _I said. "But what are they _doing_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" George asked, looking at the glowing moon through the trees. "A few of them got drunk and decided to relive the memories of tormenting muggles." I flinched. Tormenting muggles. I don't see why people do it! Just because they can't do magic? Well that's a dumb reason!

"I hate death eaters," I muttered quietly.

"Join the club," the twins and Lee said in union.

"KIDS! _KIDS!_" someone shouted. There was a figure in the distance running towards us. The four of us shot up, me being pushed behind Fred, George, and Lee. I don't see why, though. I mean, I can take care of myself! Unless I don't have my wand… but then I'll just fight the muggle way. Hermione taught me how to punch. Last year she nailed Malfoy right in the jaw. It was bloody awesome!

Anyway… and _now _I'm stuck between a George and a tree. It's not all that comfortable by the way. Especially because there's this stick that's going into my lower back. That's not going to help the back pains… Not that I have back pains… but it'll give me back pains if I stay in this position any longer!

"KIDS!"

"Dad?"

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Wa's ion no?"

That last one was me. Except I was being muffled by George's back therefore I could not speak.

"Kids, I'm glad I found you," dad said, panting. He must have sprinted all the way over here. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Fred said, brushing some dirt off of his shoulder.

"Where's Ginny?" Dad asked, worried.

"'m o'er hea!" I tried to shout.

"Oh, sorry, Gin," George said, taking a step of me. I let in a gasp of air. Yum, air. It is one of the best things in the world. And then I coughed. But not when said air has little tiny pieces of dirt in it. Blach!

"I'm over here, Dad," I said with a wave. A realization look appeared on his face and he smiled. Then, he looked around confused.

"But… but where are the others?" he asked, checking behind the tree, behind the twins, and under Lee's left foot.

"They ran off in the other direction," George said. "Once we left the tent, they went one way and we went the other."

"So… so you don't know where they are?" Dad asked, being a hand up to his head. We all shook our heads.

"Merlin," he said. "Okay, go to the portkey, Amos is there with Cedric, waiting for us nonetheless, it will take you back. I'll grab another."

"But Dad!" I cried out. This night has been too stressful.

"What _is _it, Ginny?" he asked, now annoyed that he can't find his son, his son's friend, and the boy-who-lived.

"Where's the portkey?" I asked. Seriously though, I wasn't going to go through the whole 'Merlin where is it!' thing again.

"Just walk that way and it will bring you up the hill," Dad said, pointing to our right and running off in a completely different direction.

"LEE MICHAEL JORDAN!" came the shrill voice of a woman. Lee cringed when he heard his name.

"Mum!" he shouted.

She walked over to him. "Come on! We have to catch our portkey out of here!"

"Bye guys," Lee said, walking after his mum, who could actually walk really fast by the way.

Fred, George, and me walked through the forest, trying to avoid a few people, especially the ones who were falling out of the trees… Once we reached the portkey, Amos and Cedric, both who had open cuts across random parts of them, welcomed us. I looked at the twins in this newfound light and saw that so did they… meaning that I probably did too….

"Morning, lads," Amos said. "Rough night, eh?"

"Ya think?" I said out loud. Damnit. I've really got to work on that.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning in a bit.

"Nothing, can we just get home?" I asked with a smile. Old people like it when you give them the innocent smile. It makes you look…innocent.

"Alright then," Amos said, looking down at the mangy old boot before us. "Ready." We all touched the boot, which was much roomier now that we were four people short. "One, two… THREE!"

I instantly felt that weird hooky thing in my belly button. I wonder if that's what it's like to get your belly button pierced… Ew… But we spun out of control like and landed with a thud on the hard cold ground. Well, actually, only I landed with a thud this time. Somehow the twins managed to master the art of letting go of the portkey. Darn you. But once I landed, I realized how tired I actually was, being up all night, running through the forest, avoiding the creepy drunks, and the whole thrill of the Quidditch World Cup and everything.

So, I'm guessing the twins were tired too, because we all walked home in silence, me still squished between them, of course because a death eater is going to pop out of the Lovegoods garden and attack me right then and there, right?

We walked inside where we were met with Mum with a broom, holding the Daily Prophet. It would have been a rather amusing sight if she wasn't trying to hit us with the broom.

"Mum! What are you doing?" Fred yelled, grabbing a hold of the tail end of the broom.

"Sorry, you know, it could have been anyone!" she shouted, lowering the broom after getting a good look and knowing that it was us. And then, she pounced. First me and then the twins. We were bombarded with hugs and "ARE YOU OKAY?" and "Don't you _ever _scare me like that again insert name here Weasley!" Yeah, that's Mum for you.

But then, we ate loads of breakfast that she made in a heartbeat. Because that's just what Mum does. When in doubt, cook up something good. I thought that was her philosophy until I realized that it was "always listen to me or I'll have your head!" I think I like the cooking one better… especially now that I'm starting to take after the twins.

"Mum," I said with a mouth full of toast and eggs. "This is spectacular!"

"Why thank you, Ginny," she said, smiling down at her favorite daughter. Ha, that would be me!

"Molly, I'm home!" I heard Dad call from the entry way. Mum bustled off to meet him there. I could hear her opening the paper and showing it to them all. And then, I fell asleep, right there on the table.

**A/n: **Sorry for the uber long wait between updates. I wanted to get a few of the Katie's one posted but then I had to write up this one still and math is getting harder and harder to write in because I think my teacher suspects something. innocent grin But anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I'll be updating sooner, I swear!

Love,

Snuffles

P.S.- Ideas are always welcome! Whatever you'd like! It's all about the readers.


End file.
